yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu Akuma
Natsu Akuma (ナトス アクマ) is an OC from Rabenmaedchen. He's a member of the Art Club. He is a very popular student and known for his beautiful drawings. Appearance Natsu looks pretty mysterious. He always has a neutral face expression. His eye color is unknown, because he always wears bandages over his eyes. It is rumored that he has no eyes. But many believe he only wears them as accessory. How he can see through the bandages is unclear. Even though he looks pretty thin and fragile, he has a high physical strength and is an excellent fighter. He has messy, black hair. Personality Natsu seems to be unapproachable. Nobody knows how he really is - except for Yuki and Mitsu. He is always quiet and says only the most necessary. If someone talks to him, he seems disinterested. He isn't capable to talk about his feelings. But even though he isn't a kind person, he is very popular by most of the students. Because of his drawings. With his drawings he can express what he really feels. And so everyone knows he is not as callous as he pretends. He would never harm the one he loves. Especially not Yuki. He will protect Yuki, even if he has to die. Relationships Yuki Nanashi Yuki was the first one, who Natsu really loved. At first, he was cold and mean to him, because he didn't understand what this strange feeling for him was. But at some point he understood that this feeling was love. Mitsu Akuma She is Natsu's older sister and they hated each other since they were teenagers. Mitsu was a very Kind person, but now she's evil and loves to kill. They are enemies and wouldn't hesitate to kill each other. Kaori Nanashi It was Natsu's mother, who was a scientist, who took Kaori to the demon world. She used him to make terrible experiments and in the end, she made him to a cyborg. Natsu is like a brother for Kaori. He always comforted him after a painful experiment. Claire Akuma Claire is his stepsister. She is, like Kaori, a cyborg. She works for Mitsu and killed Yuki's best friend. Claire doesn't hate him, but Natsu hates her. But he would never kill her. Backstory Natsu is a demon and was born about 400 years ago. He never was like other demons. While most demons are evil and crazy, he was quiet and couldn't harm anyone. Because of that, Natsu was hated by his entire family. Demons kill humans to have fun, and Natsu was forced to kill, if he didn't want to was killed by his father. For many years he was an outsider, without friends but then he met Kaori. Kaori was nine years old when they met. They became friends with each other. One day, Kaori told Natsu about a boy who was in the moment tortured by Mitsu. Kaoris brother. Yuki. Kaori and Natsu helped him escape. When Kaori suggested that Yuki stay with them until he was able to return to the human world, Natsu was not thrilled, but he agreed to the proposal. But the better he got to know Yuki, the more he liked him. And at some point Natsu understood that he loved Yuki. One day they had to flee from Mitsu and Claire into the human world. There Natsu and Yuki came together and now Natsu, Yuki and Kaori try to lead a normal life in the human world and leave the past behind. Trivia *He never had romantic feelings for Kaori. *His father stung his eyes as he refused to kill. And although they have long healed, he still wears the bandages. Category:OCs Category:Rabenmaedchen's OCs Category:Students Category:Art Club Category:Homosexual Category:Males Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Apathetic